A Prank to Remember
by Smile Life Away
Summary: Written for the Shrek Quotes Challenge. Scorpius and Albus get more than they bargained for when they attempt to pull one over on Rose Weasley


**A/N: Okay. So, this was written for the Shrek Quotes Challenge. My quote was "I just know, before this is over, I'm gonna need a whole lot of therapy. Look at my eye twitchin"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Shrek**

* * *

It was supposed to be a prank at least that was the plan, a prank that Rose would never forget. It was not Scorpius's idea, no matter what Rose was saying as she chased him, her wand out, throwing hexes and jinxes that were barely missing his head.

The master-mind, Albus Potter, who was significantly slower than Scorpius, was currently lying on the ground in a full body-bind.

"Run, Scorpius, run!" Lily shouted from the sidelines quoting her favorite Muggle movie. The one that she had made him sit through and then insist he had cried during. He had not, his eyes were naturally moist.

"Shut up Lily," he shouted and kept running, ducking quickly to avoid the next hex.

"What'd you do?" it was James and he had just arrived beside him.

"I…we…Albus…"

"Say no more," James stuck out his foot and sent the blond boy sprawling across the ground.

Scorpius groaned and rolled over only to see Rose standing over him, her wand pointed down.

"I just know, before this is over, I'm gonna need a whole lot of therapy. Look at my eye twitchin"

"Stop quoting stupid movies Scorpius, you're going to have to stop watching Muggle movies with Lily." She glared down, and he was sure she was deciding on a spell.

"It was Al…" he did not finish, instead Rose took this opportunity to deliver her infamous bat-bogey hex. He hated sixteen year old girls.

"_We have to do it Scorpius." They had been sitting in the courtyard._

"_Rose will kill us."_

"_No she won't, besides, if you don't, I'll...well…I'll tell James about you and Lily."_

"_What about us? There is nothing going on between your fourteen year old sister and myself. We are FRIENDS!"_

"_Yeah, sure, whatever Scorp,"_

"_This isn't about Lily; it's about Rose, and my early death."_

"_It has everything to do with Lily, James isn't as nice as me, if he finds out you're snogging Lily…"_

"_I AM NOT SNOGGING YOUR SISTER!"_

"_Okay, okay…but James doesn't know that."_

_That was the only reason he had agreed to Albus's stupid prank. Because the bloke had a gift for blackmail, the plan had been rather simple. Scorpius was to, using the polyjuice potion, turn himself into Kristie Thomas, (Rose's best friend), and Albus would become Lily. They would then question Rose about everything personal in her life, and hopefully find out something good._

_The only person other than the two that knew of their plan was of course Lily, because Scorpius had told her. It was important that she knew, since it was her hair. She agreed, after Albus blackmailed her, with something Scorpius was not told. And also took it upon herself to distract Kristie during their meeting. Kristie, being rather annoying and not very trustworthy was not confided in, and Lily took her hair out of a brush. _

_One month later, they were ready. _

_The two boys, or girls rather crept into the Gryffindor common room where Rose was sitting with a book._

"_Hey Rose," Albus's voice had sounded off but Rose did not notice._

"_Oh, hey Lil…you look happy, what did Malfoy finally ask you out?" she asked rather uninterested. _

_Scorpius's or rather Kristie's face turned bright red and he forced out a chortle._

"_What, you don't think it will ever happen?" Albus played along taking enjoyment at Scorpius's expense, as always._

"_Well the…you guys aren't like that."_

"_Yeah, sure," Rose had looked doubtful, "that's why you're always the one hanging out with him when he goes over to see Albus."_

"_What about you Rose?" Scorpius changed the subject in an effort to make Kristie's face white again. "Who do you like?"_

"_Uhh…I don't know."_

"_You can tell us," Albus pried, and Lily's eyes got big._

"_Well…there's this one guy, but he's a Slytherin."_

"_Malfoy's a Slytherin, and we talk to him." Albus added._

"_Yeah, but Malfoy's different. This guy, well he's a real Slytherin."_

"_What's his name?" Scorpius asked, hiding his offended tone in curiosity._

"_Dario…" Rose began, and Scorpius was finished._

_Kristie fell to the ground laughing at a joke that Albus clearly did not understand. _

"_What's so funny Kristie?" his high Lily voice cracked, and Rose started glaring, and Albus too started laughing as he tried to pull up the now blond Kristie who was crying. _

"_Rose!" The real Kristie walked in now with a guilty Lily behind her. _

"_Hey Rose" Lily murmured, and the now violent looking red-head flashed her head around to the two boys._

"_You're an idiot Albus…did you even read the directions when you made this stuff. It was supposed to last an hour I thought," but Scorpius fell silent as he looked at Rose who was reaching for her wand. _

Scorpius Malfoy sat in the hospital wing beside Albus.

"Are you going to tell me what's so funny now?" Albus asked.

"Dario is Dario Zabini. He can create a charm that is a mirror so that he can stare at himself when he walks down the hallway. He spends more time in the bathroom than any girl. And he's in love with James Potter."

Scorpius involuntarily smirked again, and now Albus started laughing.

"Well, at least we know one thing. Lily loves you."

"Aww…shut up," Scorpius shook his head but the flaps did not go away, "I hate you, you know that right?"

"Yeah…but you're still my best mate…"

"Yeah...Yeah…yeah…"

"Hey, and if you marry Lily, we'll be brothers"

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR SISTER!"

Scorpius's yell reached the ears of James Potter who was walking in the room. His expression suddenly turned from glee to anger. Apparently he had only heard "like your sister". Scorpius did not have to be a seer to know there was more pain in his future.

* * *

**A/N: Okay So I said Lily is 14, Rose is 16, and James is still at the school. How does that work? Easy it's the second half of the school year. Lily is in 3rd year, Rose is in 5th year and James is in 7th year. :) **


End file.
